The present invention relates to dryers and more particularly to a dryer system for removing moisture from wood products and to a method for controlling the system.
In the manufacture of wood products such as particleboard, as an example, a manufactured product may contain a great deal of moisture either as a result of moisture retained in the constituents of that product or as a result of the addition of moisture in the course of manufacture. Dryer systems must be provided to remove that moisture in one step of the overall manufacturing process. It is, of course, desirable to maximize the use of waste wood products in generating heat for such dryers.